


Catching Fire

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Figging, Humiliation, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just Wu Fan's ears that are burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maayacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maayacola/gifts).



> For Maayacola, because. 
> 
> (And "sensation play" for kink_bingo.)

As leader, Wu Fan has the first shower of the night and this is a privilege that he abuses shamelessly. Tonight that gives him time to shower and moisturise and strip the skin from the finger of ginger he's appropriated from the fridge. (Wu Fan is fairly certain that he'll get away with the theft. Yixing is more absent-minded than Wu Fan's mother is.) He has time to put one foot up on the bathroom wall, the best angle to slowly slot the ginger into place with wet, shaky fingers. It feels too small, not enough inside him, but then, it always does-- to start with. 

He doesn't look at his face in the mirror as he washes his hands. It's easier to keep a straight face as he walks back to their room with only a towel held around his hips. He's got time to get back before the ginger really starts to burn.

\---

It's actually hard looking convincingly in agony. Wu Fan's had too much practice looking unconcerned while his guts feel like they're on fire. And Wu Fan lying on his side with his knees bent means that Jongdae can't see how hard he is, naked under his duvet.

" _Duizhang_ , are you ok?" 

Jongdae is topless, the shirt he was wearing earlier dumped on his bed and a fresh T-shirt in his hand. It is so frighteningly exactly like what Wu Fan has been fantasising about for weeks that he almost doesn't follow through with his plan. 

Even holding his facial muscles completely still doesn't stop the rush of heat Wu Fan can feel spreading over his face as he forces out each syllable in front of his roommate. Jongdae's cheeks keep quirking, never quite the grin his raised eyebrows promise.

Ginger is an ancient Chinese remedy, Wu Fan explains. This particular manner of delivery is highly efficient, but unfortunately this time, the piece has become lost inside his body. He needs Jongdae's help.

"Shouldn't I get manager?" Jongdae asks, and he doesn't even manage to look innocent. "What if you need to go to hospital?" 

"Lock that door and get over here!"

"Ok, ok, _duizhang_! Roll over. I'll see what I can do."

"Kim Jong Dae, the door!"

Jongdae does, eventually, lock the door, and Wu Fan does, eventually, roll onto his front and let Jongdae push the duvet up. 

"It's definitely inside," he says, spreading Wu Fan open even further. "I can't see anything."

"I know that," Wu Fan growls. 

His neck aches trying to look back over his shoulder, but even then all he can see is the hump of his duvet bunched up over his torso. He can imagine what Jongdae sees, with his leader's bare ass pushed up in his face, and he can feel his body clench, uncomfortable with the scrutiny. Jongdae's gaze feels hotter than his hands holding Wu Fan open, hotter than the ginger burning inside him. 

"You didn't use lube."

"Lube prevents the medicinal properties from reaching the blood stream."

There's a pause then, a lengthening one, and Wu Fan thinks he may regret acceding to a position that means he can't see Jongdae's expression. Correction, every part of him that isn't his dick is already regretting all of this. He stares at the headboard of his bed. Closing his eyes doesn't make him want to sink into the bed any less.

"Well, I'm not getting a finger in there without lube." Jongdae lets go and spends a suspiciously short time rooting about in Wu Fan's bed side table.

The sound the lube makes, spurting from the tube along Wu Fan's crack is wet and obscene. It's cold enough to make him flinch, and it doesn't do a thing to counteract the burning in his ass. Not even with Jongdae's blunt fingertips smearing it across Wu Fan's already ginger-sensitised hole. 

"Oops. I guess you must have done this before," Jongdae says, when Wu Fan's body take his finger so smoothly and easily. "The, eh, ginger thing."

Wu Fan can hear the euphemism in Jongdae's tone, and something uncomfortable twists in his gut and makes him want to rut against the sheets. He wants to blame it all on the ginger, wanting to push back against Jongdae's finger just for the friction to soothe the burning, to pretend he's trying to make it feel better, instead of so, so much worse. 

"Maybe I should use two fingers," Jongdae says, that one finger stroking thoughtfully, teasingly, maddeningly and only managing to push the ginger ever further into Wu Fan's body. "To get a better grip."

"Get on with it," Wu Fan mutters, pushing his hands under his pillow, holding onto his own wrists. 

He can feel the sweat gathering on his back, his upper body overheating while he must have gooseflesh on his bare legs. At least, until Jongdae pulls the duvet onto the floor and presses his knee between Wu Fan's legs, nudging them apart.

"I'm not sure ginger is the right treatment for this inflammation, _duizhang_ ," Jongdae remarks, circling the base of Wu Fan's cock with the fingers of his free hand. "It seems to be getting worse. What do you think?"

"I think I want to die," Wu Fan says, struggling to throw a glare over his shoulder and not just desperately fuck himself against Jongdae's fingers.

Jongdae is grinning. 

"I think I want to make you ask for it next time," he says, and winks.

The only thing more awful than the broken noise Wu Fan makes when Jongdae pulls his finger out is the sound he makes when Jongdae pushes two back in, curved just right.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/359134.html?mode=reply#add_comment) or my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/202698.html).


End file.
